dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Attila Arslan/Powers
Attila has many skills and abilities. These skills are divided into three groups as 'Passive', 'Active' and 'Active / Passive'. Passive Skills * Gamer's Mind (Passive Skill) LV: Max You're a game. You're the game. So you have a calm and peaceful mind like a game character. This skill ensures that the owner of 'Gamer's Heart' is immune to all mental and spiritual attacks. Nobody can interfere with your mind. * Gamer's Body (Passive Skill) LV: Max You're a game. You're the game. So you have a body that never gets hurt like a body character. This skill allows the owner of 'Gamer's Heart' to be just like a game character. With this skill, no visible injury occurs to the user's body, but this ability does not make the user an immortal being. HP and MP values are refreshed as they are rested or supplemented. If the HP value is zero, the user dies. * Skill Creation (Passive Skill) LV: Max I'm trying ... so I will. This skill allows you to create everything you do in your daily life or your imagination and effort. You can create two types of skill. -Active Skill (Requires Mana.) -Passive Skills (Requires regular work.) * Close Combat Mastery (Passive Skill) LV: 3 A punch ... a kick ... and a headshot. This skill allows you to specialize in melee combat. -Passively increases STR by 10% per level. -Passively allows you to deal 10% better damage per level. * Mana Manipulation (Passive Skill) LV: 10 The power within me obeys me. This skill allows you to use mana in your body in various ways. -Passively increases INT by 10% per level. -Passively reduces the cost of mana-related skills per level by 10%. * Mana Sense (Passive Skill) LV: 1 I can feel the power inside me. This skill allows you to perceive the meaning of the objects and beings around you. -Passively, the detection distance per level increases by 1 meter in diameter. * Danger Sense (Passive Skill) LV: 8 What's the reason for this unrest in me? This skill allows you to be warned beforehand against you or against insidious attacks directed against you. -The passive distance per level increases by 10 meters in diameter. Distance: 80 m * Swearing (Passive Skill) LV: Max Fuck all of you, man. This skill will cause your enemies to hate against you. -Prevents your enemy from moving sensibly. -Passively increases your chance of finding your enemy's deficit by 1% per level. Chance to Find the Enemy's Deficit: 100% * Persuasion (Passive Skill) LV: 10 How can I convince you? This skill increases your chances of persuading and convincing the beings around you. -Passively increases CHR by 10% per level. * Fire Manipulation (Passive Skill) LV: 5 Feel the power of fire in your soul. This skill allows you to use the basic element of fire in different forms. -Passively increases INT per level by 10%. -Passively increases WIS by 10% per level. -Provides passive use of 10% less mana per level in fire-based spells. Note: This skill can only be possessed by mana and fire's power. * Water Manipulation (Passive Skill) LV: 1 Feel the power of water in your soul. This skill allows you to use the basic elements of water in different forms. -Passively increases INT per level by 10%. -Passively increases WIS by 10% per level. -Provides passive use of 10% less mana per level in water-based spells. Note: Only those with mana and water's power can possess this skill. * Air Manipulation (Passive Skill) LV: 3 Feel the power of air in your soul. This skill allows you to use the basic element of air in different forms. -Passively increases INT per level by 10%. -Passively increases WIS by 10% per level. -Provides passive use of 10% less mana per level in air-based spells. Note: This skill is only available to those with mana and air's power. * Soil Manipulation (Passive Skill) LV: 1 Feel the power of soil in your soul. This skill allows you to use the basic element soil in different forms. -Passively increases INT per level by 10%. -Passively increases WIS by 10% per level. -Provides passive use of 10% less mana per level in soil-based spells. Note: This skill is only available to those who have mana and soil's power. * Mana Affinity (Passive Skill) LV: Max Mana and I are one. This skill allows the user to use mana-related abilities more responsibly and in a more controlled way. * Mana Regeneration (Passive Skill) LV: 10 My magic power is renewing. This skill is given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP. Effect: -10% increased MP regeneration by passively per level. * Forward Vision (Passive Skill) LV: 6 I see the future. This skill allows you to accurately predict future events. -The accuracy of your estimate increases by 1% passively per level. Accurate Prediction Chance: 6% * Massive Mana Capacity (Passive Skill) LV: Max The mana in me is much bigger now. This skill is given to an exceptional skill to handle mana. Effect: - Mana Based attacks are 120% stronger. - Uses 80% less mana for all skills. - 16x increase in mana and mana regeneration for each INT and WIS point after 1000 status points. * Diamond Body (Passive Skill) LV: Max My body is as solid as diamond. This skill ensures that your body is as firm and rigid as the diamond. Skin feel is maintained. -Provides 100% resistance to physical and magical impacts on your body. -Passive x8 health increase and health regeneration for each VIT point after 500. * Physical Resistance (Passive Skill) LV: 1 I'm tolerant of physical impacts. This skill allows you to gain resistance to physical impacts. -Passively provides 5% physical resistance per level. * Health Regeneration (Passive Skill) LV: 1 I can heal myself. This skill will automatically speed up your health improvement. -Passively increase HP regeneration by 10% per level. * Hypersonic Speed (Passive Skill) LV: Max I'm so much faster now. This allows you to accelerate your normal speed and agility at the hypersonic level. -Increase your normal speed and agility by 50%. -Increase your chances by 30%. -Passively x4 provides more agility and speed for each AGI point after 100. * Influence Perspective ('''Passive Skill) LV:' 1 It's not possible that no one is attracted to me. '''This skill enhances your chances of making a personal impact on people.' '- Your influence on women increases by 15% per level.' '- Your influence on men increased by 5% per level.' * Flirtatious ('''Passive Skill) LV:' 1 No woman can say no to me. '''This skill allows you to influence and persuade women.' '- Passively increases the admiration of women by 10% per level.' '- Passively increases your chances of influencing women per level by 10%.' * Luck Rune ('''Passive Skill) LV:' Max Luck is in every branch and always by your side. '''This skill increases your chances of being lucky in the development of your skills.' '- 30% additional chance for STR based skills.' '- 30% additional chance for VIT based skills.' '- 30% additional chance for AGI based skills.' '- 30% additional chance for INT based skills.' '- 30% additional chance for WIS based skills.' '- 30% additional chance for CHR based skills.' '- 30% additional chance for LCK based skills.' Active Skills * Gamer's Eye (Active Skill) LV: 10 MP: 1 No detail can escape my eye. Even your deepest secrets. This skill allows you to learn about any object or entity around you. As the skill level increases, the details of the acquired knowledge increase. Current Information Name / Title / Level / HP and MP Values / Status / CV Command: Observe! * Mana Shot (Active Skill) LV: 10 MP: 10 Hadouken! This skill allows you to shoot a cannon made of mana power at a distance from your palm. -Deals twice as much damage as your intelligence points. -The effective distance per level is increased by 5 meters. Distance: 50 meters. * Basic Healing (Active Skill) LV: 1 MP: 50 Let the pain fly away! This skill allows you to recover 50 HP. -Each level increases, the amount of HP recovered increases by +10. * Fireball (Active Skill) LV: 5 MP: 50 Fireball coming. This skill allows you to throw a spell made from fire. -Damage varies according to your INT value. -The effective distance per level increases by 5 meters. -Deals 5% additional damage per asset against vulnerable assets. Distance: 25 m Additional Damage Rate for Weaknesses Against Fever: 25% * Wind Wall (Active Skill) LV: 3 MP: 40 Feel an invisible wall. This skill allows you to use the airflow like a wind wall. It is used as a defence. -Actively blocks fire and soil magic attack sent towards you by 10% per level. Blocking Effect: 30% * Power Boost (Active Skill) LV: 1 MP: 50 Feel the power. This skill strengthens your physical attacks and damage. -Increases physical damage by 25% when activated. * Smash Strike ('''Active Skill) LV:' 1 '''MP:' 150 My strength is much stronger. This skill makes your attacks much more overwhelming and effective. '- Increases physical attack power by 75%.' '- Increases physical critical attack chance by 20%.' * Lottery / Gacha ('''Active Skill) LV:' 1 '''MP:' 1500 Let's see what's going to happen to you in the lottery. This skill allows you to earn a limited number of random prize items per day. '- The higher the skill level, the more likely it is to drop more rare items.' '- Items vary depending on your LCK value.' '- Each level of skill +10 LV increases the daily right to use of skill +5.' Daily Use Rights: 5 Drop Reward Values of Items: Common / Rare Active / Passive Skills * Eagle Vision (Active / Passive Skill) LV: 1 MP: 150 The eagles' eyes are sharp. This skill is a unique skill used by assassins. It allows you to see everything hidden in any environment you want to find. -Passively your eyes increase the viewing angle by 10 meters at each level. -It increases your inner viewing angle by 10 seconds per level to find the object that is actively hidden and the presence or weakness of an asset. Insight Time: 10 seconds * Empowerment (Active / Passive Skill) LV: 1 MP: 150 I'm strong at everything. This skill strengthens your body functions. -Passively gives +1 STR, +1 VIT, +1 AGI per level. -When activated, it temporarily strengthens STR, VIT and AGI x2 for 10 minutes. -Each level of power increase increases by more than x2. Activity Time: 10 min * Flash Step (Active / Passive Skill) LV: 1 MP: 25 Your feet are like flashes. This ability allows you to move faster by applying mana power to your feet. -Passively gives +1 AGI per level. -When activated, it temporarily strengthens your agility and speed by 25%. Activity: 3 seconds * Mana Bank (Active / Passive Skill) LV: 1 MP: 1 Now I have a lot of mana in tow. This allows you to store excess mana that is not used and produced and can fill your mana if needed. -Stores excess mana produced passively from mana regeneration. -When activated, it provides mana filling as much as you need from the stored mana. -Mana storage volume increases by 250 per level. Mana Stored: 0/1000 Note: This skill is only for you. * Heath Bank ('Active '/ Passive Skill') LV:' 1 MP: 1 Now I have a lot of heart in tow. T'his allows you to store excess heart that is not used and produced and can fill your heart if needed.' '- Stores excess heart produced passively from heart regeneration.' '- When activated, it provides heart-filling as much as you need from the stored heart.' '- Heart storage volume increases by 250 per level.' Heart Stored: 0/1000 Note: This skill is only for you.